


No Hidden Meaning

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hidden Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request on tumblr.

Luka's got him pressed against a wall, her hands roaming under his jacket. One gripping the front of his shirt. One tucked up underneath, fingers tracing the line of his hip.

Her teeth are at his jaw. Nipping. Drawing out little marks that Marvelous will tease him about tomorrow.

"Joe," her mouth is at his collarbone. Fingers kneading now, tugging at the hem of his shirt, playing with his belt. "This doesn't mean I love you or anything."

Joe breathes a laugh that turns into a sigh when her hand slides into his jeans. His head hits brick. "Of course."


End file.
